Odio el futbol
by magy cullen taisho
Summary: su novio era el capitan del equipo de futbol y ella no podia soportarlo, era un completo sufrimiento ver como se le tiraban una monton de gigantes encima, por lo que tomo una decision, la mas sencilla y simple..


crepusculo obiviamente no es mio, solo la historia me pertenece

me parecio una idea divertida asi que aqui esta

* * *

><p>El sonido del silbato se escucho y luego el estruendo de pieles chocar al golpear fuertemente muchos cuerpos entre sí, ella dio un salto y tomo o casi estrangulo la mano de su hermano mientras su corazón se saltaba dos latidos por minuto y empezaba a sudar frio, el tiempo se paró como muchas otras veces le había sucedido, sus ojos no se separaban de la cancha esperando a poder comprobar por ellos mismos que él estaba bien<p>

Vio como salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del campo defendiendo el balón con la única forma que había, derribando a todo el que tuviera la intención de taclear al jugador a cargo de la dichosa pelota, lo cual solo hacía que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

Su revuelto cabello de un raro color bronce quedaba oculto por el casco, sus ojos verdes apenas y re fulguraban con su característico brillar bajo la sombra del objeto antes mencionado, el uniforme blanco y negro de su equipo, solo lo hacía ver más grande y sexy, pero el grandísimo problema era para que lo utilizaba.

Odiaba a ese deporte y eso era quedarse corto, no sabía que descerebrado podría haberlo inventado y menos comprendía por qué demonios su novio no podía vivir sin jugarlo, tenía que aceptar que era bueno, mejor que eso, uno de los mejores del equipo, en lo personal ella diría que el mejor, era pieza clave en cualquier partido. Pero ¿era acaso necesario empeñarse en hacerla pasar por este sufrimiento cada temporada?, su amado novio no podía entender que eso para ella era horrible, ser testigo de cómo una partida de gorilas se le tiraban encima no era para morirse de risa precisamente, ¿es que no entendían que él era delicado?, bueno en realidad era más duro que una roca pero eso no importaba, para ella seguía siendo por poco doloroso, claro, Edward no lo comprendía y ella por ser débil a su muy convincente carita de perrito mojado, —_y a sus besos y a sus caricias y... _— siguió su conciencia, —nos estamos desviando del tema— se dijo a sí misma— el punto era que por no poder decirle que no, se encontraba en esta situación

Se realizo la jugada, su novio tacleo a emm…. Mucha gente y obtuvieron punto, escucho nuevamente el estruendoso sonido del pito al ser utilizado por el árbitro y todos se colocaron en sus lugares, el ruido se volvió a escuchar y los dos equipos se cayeron encima, pero algo paso diferente esta vez, Edward no salió corriendo como en todas las jugadas hacia, había quedado atrapado debajo de alguien y ella casi tenia principios de infartos, de verdad casi ahorcaba a su pobre hermano cuando se le tiro encima a abrazarlo porque sabía que si no iba a hacer un espectáculo corriendo hacia la cancha a exigir que lo sacaran del dichoso juego

**(POV Bella)**

— Calma, ya está corriendo otra vez por toda la cancha, no fue nada— me dijo Seth mi hermano mellizo

El no jugaba por que no le parecía divertido jugar, y en verdad tampoco gustaba de ver un juego, solo me acompañaba para tranquilizarme, mis otros dos hermanos eran parte del equipo también Emmett mi gran hermano mayor por dos años, era al igual que Edward; defensa y Jasper quien solo era mayor que yo por un año, al ser un poco más delgado y rápido era ofensiva, yo me preocupaba por mis hermanos pero ya estaba acostumbrada, pues toda su vida habían jugado eso y durante mucho tiempo yo los había observado, con mi bebe era asunto aparte pues no podía acostumbrarme aun después de cuatro años de noviazgo, no podía hacerlo

— siiiiii gánenles, háganlos basura— gritaba como loca una voz de soprano desde la primera fila

Mi pequeña amiga- cuñada duende; Alice; la novia de Jasper y hermana mayor de Edward, una bola de energía inacabable, saltaba y brincaba desde su privilegiado puesto haciendo que sus cortos cabellos negros en punta se desordenaran más de lo normal, tal como si todavía fuese porrista, aunque ella en verdad parecía todavía una quinceañera, a sus veinte años la duende apenas y me llegaba al hombro, quedando claro que yo era pequeña. Su camisa a la medida con el logo del equipo se movía al compas de sus rápidos movimientos de bailarina, la minifalda negra y las zapatillas blancas completaban el conjunto, si había algo que le gustaba a la pixie era una buena combinación en todo lo que se ponía, eso ligado a su obsesión por las compras.

Al lado de una sonriente y exaltada Alice se encontraba Rosalie, hermana mayor de Alice, gritando palabras al equipo contrario; que pertenecerían más al vocabulario de un camionero que al que supuestamente debería tener una señorita, ella con su cuerpo de modelo, cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura que enmarcaban un rostro en forma de corazón coronado por un par de vivaces ojos azules, carácter fuerte y personalidad bastante original, encuadraba el cuadro de perfección para Emmet por lo que tan solo dos meses después de conocerla cuando nos mudamos de Phoenix a Forks, Rosalie ya se había adueñado de su corazón y el sentimiento era completamente reciproco. Ella con veintiún años al igual que mi hermano oso, era más madura pero al igual que Alice una obsesionada por las compras de lo peor, y cuando las dos se confabulaban para jugar barbie bella era mejor escapar mientras se pudiera. Al igual que su pequeña hermana cargaba su camisa del equipo con unos pantalones negros y unos bellos zapatos del mismo color, hermosamente a la moda diría yo

Volví mi vista al campo y observe como se ponían nuevamente en posición de ataque esperando al muy nombrado pito, pero cuando Edward quedo por más de diez segundos tirado en el suelo después de que lo tacleara un gorila del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, no pude aguantar más y tuve que largarme corriendo hacia algún otro lugar.

Podría sonar exagerado pero en verdad era muy difícil para mí.

En medio de mi loca carrera llegue al desolado estacionamiento, camine hasta al frente de mi amado auto, mi hermoso Ferrari azul marino, muy parecido al de Japer solo que el de él era rojo sangre y un año más viejo considerando que a ambos nos lo regalaron a los dieciocho.

Me introduje en el, prendí el radio y le di play, escuchando como la lenta y reconfortante melodía de claro de luna llenaba el lugar. No había necesidad de regresar, el juego estaba a unos quince minutos de terminar, Edward iba ganando, Seth sabía que aquí estaba mejor y yo debía pensar.

Me sumergí en mi mundo en busca de algo que me sacara de esta situación, no podía seguir con este problema cada temporada o sencillamente cada que mi novio jugara futbol.

Luego de unos diez minutos en un profundo letargo por fin encontré ese algo que siempre había buscada al tiempo que me reprendía por haber sido tan tonta como para no haberlo pensado antes, siempre había estado allí y yo como estúpida no lo había visto.

Sentí como mi boca se alargaba y diversos músculos del rostro se contraían en una feliz y alargada sonrisa, el plan estaba trazado ahora solo debía conseguir a los cómplices necesarios, ya sea por casualidad o causa del desino solo dos nombres llenaban mi cabeza.

Salí corriendo del auto deteniéndome solo segundos para tocar la llave para la cerradura de la puerta, para luego seguir corriendo hacia el estadio

Entre para ver como Edward tacleaba a un tipo que debía pesar tres veces mi cuerpo, para después tomar el balón de sus manos y lanzarlo al área de anotación, consiguiendo el último punto para el equipo mientras sonaba el silbato que daba fin al juego, la gente aplaudió, las porristas o mejor dicho el club de fans de MI NOVIO saltaban y chillaban como perras en celo, sí las muy zorras estaban que babeaban el piso por donde Edward caminaba, pero él para mi muy grande satisfacción, les dejaba muy en claro su falta de interés como solo él podía hacerlo, tenía un no sé qué, que podía hacerlo sin dejar de ser caballero pero dejando muy en claro su punto, y aun así solo bastaba con que él se voltease para que la saliva volviera a salir de sus bocas mientras "examinaban" su cuerpo de arriba abajo deteniéndose demasiado tiempo para mi gusto en su perfecto trasero, que era mío y solo mío por cierto. Muchas veces estuve a punto de tirármele en sima solo para estrangular a cualquiera de ellas pero mi bebe me paraba diciéndome que no me rebajara a ese nivel, y que además el solo tenía ojos para mi, mientras me deslumbraba con su estrellas verdes y yo me olvidaba de mi nombre, que puedo decir no tengo voluntad.

Aunque eso era lo que pasaba cuando se tenía a un novio que fácilmente pudiera ser actor o modelo, era un completo adonis tan perfecto que dolía, muchas veces me preguntaba que hacia alguien así con algo como yo, es decir, mírenlo el niño podría ser el rey del mundo con solo guiñar, con sus cabellos cortos y desordenados, sus ojos verdes enmarcados por hermosas y tupidas pestañas, tez completamente pálida (lo único que teníamos en común físicamente), cuerpo increíblemente atlético y esbelto, manos de pianista, caballero hasta el límite de tomar tus libros sin importar que solo sea uno, abrirte la puerta del auto, preocuparse hasta porque te pico un sancudo; se podría decir que era un poco solo un poco sobreprotector, el por sobre todo respetaba mi opinión y su nivel de machismo estaba por debajo de cero, tenía una paciencia extraordinaria, inteligente por naturaleza, y romántico sin perder la masculinidad, lo que lo hacía aun más sexy si era que se podía claro, por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el hecho de que por algún ente divino al que le voy a estar por siempre agradecida Edward me amaba como yo a él con eso era más que perfecto. Y ahí estaba yo, flacucha, piel tan pálida como fantasma, ojos de un aburrido marrón y cabello del mismo color, liso hasta la cintura, cínica y un tanto sarcástica, no era precisamente retrasada pero tampoco me consideraba la mejor de la clase, y por supuesto no podía respirar sin mi novio, estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese sexy y perfecto chico.

La ovación hacia Ed se acabo y las personas cansadas de gritar y saltar por fin se empezaban a ir camino a sus casas, el equipo entero fue a cambiarse.

Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro y me voltee, tras de mí, estaban las personas que hace segundos buscaba, los dos primeros nombres que llegaban a mi cabeza cuando necesitaba ayuda, mis dos cuñadas

**(Narrador)**

— ¿Cómo te sientes bella? — pregunto Alice.

Ellas estaban al tanto de su incomodad respecto al deporte, claro que eso pasaba cuando se tienen amigas que son mas hermanas, es imposible guardar mucho tiempo un secreto.

— Bastante bien— sonrió— demasiado bien—

Cuando Rose iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por su raro comportamiento, vio que los chicos se acercaban corriendo ya cambiados

— después les explico— alcanzo a susurrar antes de que Edward la alzara en brazos y la besara emocionado por otra victoria, no estaba viendo pues estaba muy concentrada en como su novio intentaba comerla por la boca (no es como si se quejara) pero sabía que sus hermanos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas, por lo que no se avergonzó, ni se puso roja como siempre que su bebé le demostraba afecto en público, aunque tenía que reconocer que le encantaba que él dejara en claro que se amaban a todo el mundo, sin vergüenza alguna, nunca terminaría de entender como termino con alguien como él, pero agradecería su suerte toda la vida.

— Felicidades bebé— le dijo jadeante después de que casi la dejara sin respiración, para variar claro

— por ti y para ti, muñeca— respondió con una ternura que la derritió, le encantaba cuando le decía apelativos como esos, era tan hermoso

— hey par de tortolos hay niños aquí— la gutural voz de Emmett haciendo unas de sus típicas bromas reventó su hermosa burbuja de amor

—Cállate idiota— le espeto un Edward visiblemente molesto por la interrupción— no es como si tú no te comieras a mi hermana cada cinco minutos—

— Respeta a tus mayores Edie— le sonrió con disfrazada ternura el oso, llamándolo por el apodo que sabia él tanto odiaba

— ¿qué te pasa Emmy, la edad ya te está cobrando factura? — le pregunto sarcástico el joven de verdes ojos, utilizando también su apodo odiado

— Ya niños, dejen su peleas para otro momento— interrumpió la suave vos de soprano de la duende, ya cansada de las rutinarias peleas entre esos dos, se comportaban con dos pequeños malcriados.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo— esta vez fue Rosalie quien intervino en la conversación, aunque eso no había ni que mencionarlo pues siempre que obtenían una victoria; cosa que sucedía con mucha frecuencia, el grupo tenía como costumbre ir a su bar, como ellos denominaban a la discoteca a la que habían ido desde que habían cumplido lo dieciocho. Era un lugar tranquilo y divertido, muy sencillo y cómodo por lo que a ellos les venía como aniño al dedo

Todos se sumergieron en un minuto de silencio para luego verse las caras y simplemente salir caminando cada uno con su respectiva pareja hacia su auto, obviamente los chicos hoy se iban con las chicas por mucho que ellos se quejaran, pues Bella conducía con demasiada lentitud cosa que a Edward; quien era amante de la velocidad, lo hastiaba sobre manera, Rose tendía a enfurecerse con cualquier "hijo de perra" que osara interponerse en su camino según sus propias palabras, por lo que Emmett iba lleno de terror la mayoría del tiempo, y Alice bueno ella manejaba según Jasper como si estuviera en un desfile de modas, casi modelaba con su coche mientras dejaba pasar a todo el mundo sin siquiera preocuparse, cosa que a él tan amante de la velocidad como su cuñado, le hastiaba y fastidiaba, claro todo eso eran cosas que ellos podían pasar por alto mientras tenían la facilidad de poder verlas todo el camino sin tener que desviar su atención a la carretera, pero ellas no tenían porque enterarse de eso.

Luego de tomar las vías menos trancitadas que pudieron ya que la carretera estaba in sufrible, pudieron llegar sanos y salvos a su acostumbrado lugar.

Antes de siquiera llegar a la mesa asignada las chicas se fueron corriendo al sanitario, susurrando un- ya volvemos- a coro, para después desaparecer en la multitud

**(POV Bella)**

-ok, bella ya no tienes excusa cuéntanos ya lo que estabas a punto de decir cuando llegaron los chicos- exigió la duende con una clara nota de ansiedad

- niñas ya sé que debo hacer con respecto a mi incomodidad frente al futbol, o por lo menos ya sé que hacer para que Edward me entienda- anuncié con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se vieron entre las dos en una clara de mueca de nulo entender.

- cariño explícate mejor- pidió Rosalie

- es sencillo chicas, Edward no me comprende porque nunc he sido yo la que está en golpeándose contra un montón de gigantes, ¡pero que es lo que pensara cuando él sea el que tenga que esperar sentado? – a una sonrisa iba extendiéndose en sus caras al irme comprendiendo

- se volvería loco- dijeron las dos al unísono

- entonces decidí que lo mejor sería _**entrar al equipo de futbol**_**.**

* * *

><p>perdonen errores ortograficos<p>

decidan ustedes si debe seguir

nos vemos!


End file.
